


Of dust we rise, of dust we part

by nathen-millers (TheBoxer)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, demon!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoxer/pseuds/nathen-millers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>six times clarke summons bellamy and one time she doesn’t have too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of dust we rise, of dust we part

-

Clarke pulls out the box from the hole in the ground. She takes out her senior picture, Clarke never thought she would see the day she was thankful for her mother’s inability to throw anything away.But then again, she never expect to do this either. She puts the picture in the box then sets the box back in the, kicking dirt over it. 

“Come on,” she whispers. 

A breeze rushes through the intersection, Clarke shivers, her eyes closing involuntarily.

“Well, well, I never expected this to happen.”

Clarke’s eyes pop open. 

“I mean, a hunter pops by occasionally. But a Griffin? Never,” the man says. 

“Don’t expect this to happen again,” she snaps, her hand going for the knife she kept in her jacket. 

“Oh Clarke, don’t be like that. I am quite skilled in getting people to come back for more,” he says, his eyes flashing black. 

“Let’s just cut to the chase, I wanna make a deal,” she says. 

The man smirks at her, his eyes going back to brown, “You mean you didn’t summon me just for a chat? Clarke, I am offended.”

She clenches her jaw, “Do you wanna hear it or not?”

“Let’s hear it, Miss Griffin.”

“I wanna trade my soul for my father’s life,” she says confidently, “Bring him back and give me ten years, then I am all yours.”

The man’s smirk fades away, “No can do, Princess.”

Clarke’s stomach drops, “Why the hell not? It’s the same deal you give everyone, just give it to me!”

“Would if I could, but sadly someone has paid a lot of money to make sure Jake Griffin stays dead,” he says nonchalantly.

“Like you care about that!”

“Clarke, go home. Go bury daddy before he starts sinking up the joint.”

Clarke lunges toward him, her knife in her hand. She tackles him and presses the knife to his throat.

“Make the deal with me. Or I swear to god, I will send you right back to hell, right here, right now,” she threatens. 

“Didn’t you hear, Princess? God is dead, he isn’t interested in what you swear, and neither am I,” he says.

The man winks at her before the black smoke started to leak out of the body under her. 

Clarke crawls off the now empty body, she looks up to the sky and screams.

-

“Raven, don’t do this,” Clarke says as her friend gets out of the car.

“I have to, I can’t live without him,” Raven says.

“It’s not worth it.”

“Like hell it is!” Raven yells, “I love him, and I don’t want to live without him.”

Raven begins digging, her hands are shaking. 

“Raven,” Clarke says softly as Raven puts her picture in the box.

“Go wait in the car, Clarke,” Raven says unemotionally. 

“Yeah Princess, go wait in the car,”

Clarke’s head snaps up, “You.”

He is in a different body, this time the body looks to be about her age. He still has brown eyes, and dark, curly, messy hair though.

“Me,” he says simply. 

“Raven let’s go, you don’t want to do this,” Clarke says pulling at her friend’s arm. 

“Actually, Raven does want to do this,” the demon says, “That’s kinda why I am here.”

“You don’t know what she wants,” Clarke snarls.

“I know she wants Finn back, I know I can do that.”

“What’s the deal?” Raven asks.

He smiles at Raven, “I bring him back, and in ten years, I’ll come calling. Or more accurately, the hell dogs will.”

Raven looks at Clarke, “Ten years is a long time, it gives us time.”

“It’s more than a fair deal, if I say so myself,” the man says.

“I am sorry, Clarke,” Raven says before grabbing the man and kissing him. 

“Ten years, my dear,” he whispers before he disappears.

-

“Come on you bastard!” Clarke yells, kicking up dirt, “Show yourself!”

“We have got to stop meeting like this,” he says behind her.

Clarke whirls around. 

“I promise you, we are almost done. I have you thing to say to you, I am going to kill you,” she says, “Maybe not now, but I promise you, I will kill you.”

“Clarke, I brought Finn back, Raven has ten years. Everything is fine,” he says, “Well, you haven’t gotten over your father’s death, and you still haven’t found who wanted him to stay dead.”

“Shut up! You don’t know anything,” she says.

“I know more than you think, Princess.” 

He walked closer, his eyes flashing black, “Would you like to know?”

“No, I just want to kill you.”  
He backs away from her, “Now why would you tell me that, Clarke? Takes away the surprise, wouldn’t you say?”

“I don’t care. ” Clarke says.

He smiles, “Ok, let’s make a deal. I’ll let you kill me, if you can find out why.”

“Why what?”

“The reason why,” he says, “Do we have a deal?”

“Fine,” she says.

He grins and pulls her toward him, capturing her lips with his.

He lets her go after a moment, “I’ll give you a hint, a big one.”

Clarke frowns, “What?” 

“My name. It’s Bellamy, Bellamy Blake.” 

He disappears before she can respond.

-

“Bellamy, come on, I need to talk to you.” she says.

“What Princess? You solve it already?” he asks, appearing in front of her.

“No, but. You have a sister? A human sister?”

Bellamy frowns, “Yes, I do. Demons were once humans, Clarke, you know that.”

“But most demons are hundreds of years old, your sister is still alive, she’s not young but she’s still alive,” Clarke says.

“Have you talked to her?” Bellamy asks.

Clarke shakes her head, “Not yet. Do you still see her? Do you talk to her?”

He smirks, “I guess you’ll find out when you talk to her.”

“I guess I will,” she sighs.  
“You know, I do have a cell phone. You don’t have to keep summoning me,” he says.

“I didn’t think demons were allowed to have cell phones.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes, “Clarke, there isn’t a rule book. I can do whatever I want.”

She smiles, “Then I guess you can have a hunter in your contacts.”

“I guess I can.”

-

“You were a hunter,” she says to the empty air.

“I was,” he responds.

“You traded your life for your sister’s when you were 15. Why?”

“Same reason you wanted to. I love her,” he says looking away from Clarke.

“Does she know what you are?” Clarke asks.

“She knew once. Now if she remembers me at all, it’s a good day,” he says softly. 

“Why did you let yourself become like this?” 

“Because in hell, you lose track of time. One day seems like ten years, and a year seems like centuries. I thought when I agreed to become like this, I wouldn’t recognize the world. I thought that Octavia would be long gone. But even demons make shitty deals,” he says, laughing quietly.

Clarke stays silent.

She takes out her knife, she hesitates before handing him the knife.

“I don’t need it, not anymore,” she says.

He takes the knife, “What do you mean?”

“I am done, I can’t be a hunter anymore. I am getting out while I still can.”

“Octavia told you that, didn’t she?” 

Clarke smiled slightly, “Maybe, but it’s true.”

“You are just giving everything up? Your father’s death? Who wanted to keep your dad dead? Everything?” he asks shocked.

“Yeah, I am.”

She walks away from the crossroads before he could say anything else.

-

 

“You summoned me to come here?” Bellamy says.

“I bring flowers for her every Sunday, I thought you might want to come with me,” she says as she sets them on the ground, “She always liked the calla lilies.”

“She did,” Bellamy says sadly.

They were both silent for a moment. 

“I miss her,” Clarke says, “I didn’t even know her that long but she taught me so much. I can’t believe she’s gone.”

“She’s in a better place, trust me. She’s in a place where she can remember,” he reassures her.

“I am glad,” she says. 

She hesitates before saying, “Can I be forgiven for all I’ve done to get here? I want to be.”

“I don’t know, can you?”

“I can,” she says.

She takes his hand, “You can too, Bellamy. I believe it.”

“You really think that, Princess?” 

“I do, Bellamy, I do.”

-  
Clarke opens her eyes to see a field of butterflies and the sun shining down on her.

She stretches her arms over her head, her arms are sore, but for the life of her she can’t remember why.

Clarke stands up, the butterflies move away from her toward the trees. 

The memories of blood, pain, and dying hit Clarke. 

“Am I dead?” she asks to no one.

“Yeah, you are,” Bellamy says in front of her.

“Is this the better place?” she asks, walking toward him.

He shrugs, “Maybe, it sure isn’t the worst place.”

“Are you real? Are you really here with me? Forever?”

“It looks that way.”

A butterfly lands on his cheek, and she knows, 

she knows, that yes, this is the better place.


End file.
